


When I’m With You (things get a bit too tense)

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Myoui Mina hated playgirls; Im Nayeon was a playgirl. Must I explain more?
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina, Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	When I’m With You (things get a bit too tense)

**Author's Note:**

> Enemies(?)-to-lovers? Yup yup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOTD:  
> \- When I’m With You—Liltrxptendo, MIA GLADSTONE  
> \- Color You—CHAI, Sam Kim  
> \- Bloom—Gareth.T, Kelsey Kuan

**_Myoui Mina_.**

\- President of the Student Association, and the sister of popular senior, Minatozaki Sana. 

\- Hates playgirls with her guts, thinks all of them should be destroyed with items only Myoui Mina knows.

\- Hates mushrooms as much as she hates the previous, if she were president of the world she’d forcefully burn all the mushrooms on earth. 

Of course, not that Mina would even think about becoming president of such a vile and cruel world.

Mina’s mind was already preoccupied with the thought of how she was meant to convince the head girl that the school should NOT install drink and snack vending machines in every single corridor throughout the entire school.

The head girl.

What a pain in the ass.

According to Mina, this was her mental note of the danger to society.

_Im Nayeon_

\- Head girl of the school

\- Playgirl

\- Loves mushrooms

The last two bits of information was all Mina knew she needed to be able to hate the girl. 

Mina had made another mental note to only talk to Nayeon when she was desperate, or if she were dying and Nayeon was the only soul in a 60 metre radius. She knew that this would never happen, and so she was satisfied with this fact. 

“Mina, the meeting starts in thirty minutes.” Jihyo whispered to Mina as they passed each other, with the latter replying with a thumbs up and not looking back. “She already knew, why do I bother?” Jihyo clutched the files in her hands before walking up to Sana. 

“You should be used to this now, Ji.” The Japanese girl gave the shorter one a small kiss on her forehead, and the other nodded. 

Jihyo looked at the back of the president, and then back at her girlfriend, wondering how the two were even related at all. 

Her thoughts were interrupted as Im Nayeon walked out of the classroom, stretching and yawning, then looked at the lovers. She gave a blank stare before waving goodbye to them and making her way to only God knew where. Jihyo and Sana both knew where though.

(Rumours had it that two teachers always did the deed in the closed off Biology lab, but everyone in the student association and their circles knew that it could only be the work of Im Nayeon, the face of the school, and the most wanted in terms of sexual needs.

Im Nayeon didn’t care about people talking about her, and continued on doing what she did best—making people reach their climax.)

“You think she’ll be late for the meeting?” Jihyo asked as Sana wrapped her arms around the former’s waist. Sana nodded and gave small kisses on Jihyo’s neck, making her giggle. “Sana, stop! I’ve got a meeting soon, and we’re in public!”

”But I can’t help it!” Sana pouted at her girlfriend, which earned her a push and a heavy sigh. “You’re going so soon?”

”Yeah. Someone’s gotta fill in for Im. See you later, babe.” Jihyo gummy-grinned as she walked away. 

*****  
  


The entire room was silent as Mina presented her thoughts in opposition to Nayeon’s requests for vending stalls.

She earned some half-dead hums, and many approval nods from her peers and classmates.

From the other side of the table, the consistent groans and mumbles of Nayeon’s replies kept earning her side-eye glances from the presenter. Not that Nayeon cared at all.

After all, to Im Nayeon, Myoui Mina was just Minatozaki’s sister who was the epitome of dull.

“Excuse me, Miss Im.” Mina called out, and Nayeon looked up, an eyebrow raised, and her tongue poking her right cheek. “Do you have anything to say?”

Nayeon stood up and made her way to where Mina stood, smirking in her face.

”Your presentation is boring as fuck, but Good God, you’re gorgeous.” The room could feel the ~~sexual~~ tension between them, and Nayeon wanted to make sure Mina felt it too. 

Mina gritted her teeth. “What do you want, Im?”

Not even a split second passed, and Nayeon’s right hand found it’s way to Mina’s waist, pulling her closer.

Flustered, Mina was determined to not show it, but Nayeon knew she had the upperhand in this game. She moved closely to Mina’s ear, and gave a cheshire cat grin before whispering.

” _I’ll be off now. You can find me later in room 251, by the way_.” Nayeon let go of her grip on the other’s waist, and calmly walked out of the room.

_Fuck her_. Mina cursed under her breath, brushing her plaid jacket off. She watched Jihyo about to chase after Nayeon. “Wait, Ji!” Jihyo turned to look at Mina, confused as to why the girl would stop her. “I’ll get her myself.” Mina patted Jihyo’s shoulder before jogging out. 

“Not those two again.” Chaeyoung let out a sigh. 

“HEY, IM NAYEON!” Mina called out in her loudest voice. “STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE!”

Nayeon stood still, before slowly turning around, smirking. 

“What? Are you the police or something?” Nayeon mocked her, earning a growl from the president. “Spit it out, I’ve got somewhere to be.”

Mina shifted her weight to one leg, and folded her arms. 

“Do you want to fuck me or something? Why do you bother coming to these meetings if you find them boring?” She spat out, forehead furrowed. 

The head girl made her way over to Mina, trying her best to make the other furious. One of her hands trailed up Mina’s arm, and she quickly pulled away in disgust. 

“Just answer me, Miss Im.” 

“Because I’m head girl. It would be wrong for me to not come. It’s my duty to do so.” Nayeon rolled her tongue around her mouth. “Why? Do _YOU_ want to fuck me?”

Mina bit her lip in frustration. 

“Not in a million years. Besides, all you do is abuse your head girl power. You don’t even deserve that title.” Mina scoffed as she neared the taller girl.

Nayeon shrugged as she came close to whisper in the other’s ear. 

“If you meet me in 251, I can show you why I deserve that title.” 

Mina pushed her away and walked off.

”So that’s a no, then?” Nayeon yelled out after her. 

_No reply._

“ ** _She’s not serious about her position in the school_**.” Mina chatised, angrily picking up the files left by the members on the table. 

Jihyo could only laugh at Mina’s annoyance, whilst Chaeyoung seemed to be annoyed as well. The short girl placed the papers she picked up next to Mina’s files and walked out the door. 

“What’s with her?” Jihyo asked as she left the room. She didn’t receive a reply from Mina, which was expected after Nayeon’s dramatic exit.

A familiar figure arrived at the door and leaned against the frame, watching as Mina mumbled curse words and phrases under her breath.

”Need help?” Mina looked up to meet the face of the cocky Im Nayeon, and then went back to pretending that she didn’t exist. “Wow. Very Minatozaki— _I mean, Myoui_ —Mina of you.”

“Don’t mention that surname so freely.” Mina glared at Nayeon before putting the files in a neat pile. She walked towards the door and brushed pass her, the figure scoffing. 

“Why, does it tingle a muscle?” 

“You mean ‘ _did it touch a nerve_?’”

”Vase, vase, same thing.” Nayeon caught up with the Japanese. 

Mina stopped in her tracks and looked at Nayeon’s cocky smile. “What do you want?”

“Oh yeah.” Nayeon laughed. “Chaeyoung told me to apologise to you.”

The younger girl raised an eyebrow. “So do it.”

”My pride is too high for that. See ya tomorrow, Myoui!” Nayeon cackled as she ran off, leaving the other girl more furious than ever. 

_Fuck did you bother me for then?_

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Jihyo sighing and shaking her head. 

“Ignore her. She’s acting up this year because she knows she’ll become rich once she leaves this hellhole of a school.” Jihyo began to walk, with Mina following behind her.

“She’s the one making it a hellhole though.” Mina commented, twisting her head around in order to crack her stressed bones. 

_And I broke my mental note of only talking to her in desperation. Shit._

Mina groaned and walked out of the school with Jihyo.

— 

**Asshole [17:28]**  
drinks?

 **Peachy [17:29]**  
who did u annoy today?

 **Asshole [17:29]**  
WAIT WDYMMMMMMM  
....Myoui.

**Peachy [17:30]**

must u always annoy my baby cousin🙄

 **Asshole [17:32]**  
how do u know tho

 **Peachy [17:34]**  
u only ask for drinks when u have something to tell me about that shitshow of a school

 **Asshole [17:34]**  
u love me too much🥰

 **Peachy [17:35]**  
yeah no, i hate u.

 **Asshole [17:40]**  
anywayssssss   
drinks?

 **Peachy [17:56]**  
fine.

—

Nayeon walked into the bar to see her best friend (and ex), Hirai Momo, with drinks already prepared for the two of them. She gave a small smile before proceeding to grab the bottle of wine, before Hirai’s strong grip grabbed her hand. 

“What?” Nayeon asked.

”Do you have feelings for Mina?”

A hearty laugh and tears of laughter left the college student, and Momo rolled her eyes in response.

”W-What makes you think t-that!” Nayeon roared as she struggled to breathe after laughing so hard. “She’s so boring I wouldn’t even have a one-night stand with her!”

Momo sighed. “Don’t talk about my cousin like that.”   
  
“Sorry.” Nayeon wiped a tear from her eye. “Anyways, where did that come from?”

Momo knew Nayeon inside and out, and knew that when Nayeon had a target, she would do her best to hit it. 

And Momo also had the feeling that Mina was Nayeon’s next target. 

“Okay, yeah, you’re right.” Nayeon admitted, taking a sip of her drink. “But I’m only trying to get her to fulfil my goals of making a good girl bad.” She laughed and swirled the wine around. 

“God, that was grade A cringe-y.” Momo berated her, and scoffed at the other’s actions. “ _Tell me the truth, Im_.”

Nayeon pursed her lips and nodded. “Fine, fine.” She put her glass down. “Mina just looks like she’d do really good sex, okay?”

Nothing could have prepared Momo for that.

“You wanted the truth, and I gave it.” 

Momo shook her head and leaned forward. “But you hate her. She hates you.”

”Doesn’t mean that I don’t like her body.” Nayeon smirked, kissing her teeth and picking up her glass again. “Have you seen her during dance class? God, to have both my hands wrapped around that waist, what I’d pay to do that.” Nayeon shuffled her legs. 

“Really, Im? So why do you keep annoying her? Why not just ask her to be fuck buddies?”

”Because, _Hirai_ —I hate her ass. Not her ass literally, but her ass personality. She’s as bland as ketchup.”

”But Mina loves ketchup.”

”Exactly.”

Momo rolled her eyes once again as Nayeon took a gulp of her wine. “Maybe if the personality was as beautiful as the face and body, then we could be fuck buddies. Otherwise, not until pigs can fly!”

”Your personality isn’t so spring and peachy either.” The black-haired girl answered back, earning a much forced pout. 

“Yeah, you’re definitely right about that.” Nayeon admitted. “But, hey, look on the bright side.”

An eyebrow raise.

”That I’m funny, duh?” 

Two eyebrows raised.

”Ah, you know what? Go fuck yourself Hirai. Or fuck me. Whatever you choose, I’ll be rooting for you.” Nayeon suggestively winked at Momo, before her eyes diverted to someone else in the room. “On second thoughts, there’s a pretty girl.”

She grinned at Momo and firmly placed her glass down.

”See ya around, Hirai.”

Nayeon made her way over to the pretty face, leaving Momo to sigh in her area.

_Don’t get involved with Im, Mina. I don’t want you to get hurt._

*****  
  


Sana paced up and down the room in deep thought, with her girlfriend watching in confusion from the sofa. 

_How can I make the two like each other in some way, shape or form_? She thought to herself.

Even if Sana wanted to try making the two friends, she knew it wouldn’t be an easy feat. The corridors literally become so tense when Mina and Nayeon are six feet apart, let alone when they’re a centimetre away from each other.

(She also remembered the time where Mina and Nayeon had to work together after school to make a poster. In the end, all that was left was a warzone in the art room. 

Poor Mrs. Jung. 

She didn’t deserve to see the horror that was created by Myoui Mina and Im Nayeon.)

A thought appeared in Sana’s mind, and Jihyo knew that she finally had an idea.

_”What is it?_ ”

”What is _what_?”

”Your idea, _Sana_.”

” _Ah_ , you’ll see later on.”

Sana began typing quickly on her phone, and Jihyo rested her head on the backrest of the sofa.

”I sure hope you know what you’re doing.” Jihyo said out of nowhere after a while, and watched as Sana began biting her fingernails. “Tell me what’s your plan, and I’ll help you.”

Sana jumped to sit next to Jihyo, and rested her head on her lap. “I wanna invite Nayeon over to our house. Well, technically Mina’s, but I practically live here.” 

Sana could tell from the silence that Jihyo didn’t exactly agree with her plan, and she pouted. 

“You said you’d help me!”

“Yeah, about that...” Jihyo coughed to clear her throat whilst combing her fingers through Sana’s hair. “Do you want your house to end up like the art room?”

A short spat of silence filled the room, and Jihyo knew she made a valid point.

The mess left behind in the art room was horrific.

Pens left stray across the ground, pieces of the poster torn apart, an abstract marker drawing of a dog (? - Nayeon drew it but no one truly knows what it is, it literally looks like a yellow square with two black dots for eyes), and the words “Performing ar”, written in red marker and smeared, as if someone had been murdered. (they never got to finish the headline, too much arguing between them). 

Sana sighed whilst recalling the thought and sat upright, looking like she was a million miles away from home. 

A rub on Sana’s back brought her back to reality, but she could only sigh. 

It wasn’t that Sana was doubting herself.

It was just that, Mina wasn’t exactly the type of person who could be coerced into liking another human being.

Once Mina hated someone, she HATED them, and Sana knew quite a few people that Mina would throw away (e.g. Nayeon).

On the other hand, Sana also knew that Mina was going through her self-titled, “Growth Period”, in which she had been attempting to be more ~~allowing~~ lenient in her life. ( _allowing_ was a bit too much. mina didn’t want to seem like a pushover.)

Growing up with Mina wasn’t too much of a struggle, but Sana knew that it was pretty hard to get on the dark haired’s good side. Not that there was much of a good side to be on, anyways.

Sana recalled the time she teased Mina with her ballet shoes, and Mina simply didn’t talk or interact with her for a whole year. She shuddered at the thought.

”What if I accidentally get paired up with Nayeon for a project?” Sana told Jihyo, and the latter looked up.

”Why do you want them to be friends so badly?” 

“What do you mean?”

But Sana knew what Jihyo meant. Sana knew that Mina and Nayeon would never get along in any universe, so why try now? Why try and make them proper acquaintances when one had the literal personality of a smoothed rock, and the other of an extremely horny duck? 

Both Jihyo and Sana knew that Mina didn’t have much friends.

They knew that Mina struggled with meeting new people because of her trauma.

They knew that Mina kept mental notes of people, allowing her to judge whether or not she should avoid them.

They also knew that Nayeon was trying her best to make Mina feel uncomfortable in school.

_So why try?_

”I feel if Nayeon and Mina become good friends, the school atmosphere might become less.....strangling.” That was the truth. But it was also sort of a lie. But Sana didn’t want to explain herself. 

Jihyo nodded and kissed Sana’s forehead before waving goodbye, leaving the Japanese girl alone with her thoughts.

(Sana remembered a time when Mina didn’t speak. Like, at all. 

On the day of Mina’s thirteenth birthday, their father refused to join the family dinner because of an argument he’d had with Mina’s mother. 

Mina didn’t even know her own mother that well.

Sana’s mum was like her own. Her own mother was like a distant name that popped up every once in a while.

She had no idea why the mother that never bothered to care for her would also be the one to ruin her teenage years. 

So she started a silence strike.

Of course, Mina was already naturally quiet, and so nobody bothered to change anything. 

After two whole months of not making a sound, Sana’s mum realised something was wrong.

Mina couldn’t talk properly for about a year after that. 

Speech therapy lessons become a norm for Mina, and food cooked by Sana would always be waiting on the table when she got home.

Not that Mina would eat much of it anyways.)

—

Sana’s knee bounced up and down as she waited for the teacher to call out the paired names. She looked once at Nayeon, who was half asleep, and once at Jihyo, who gave her a quick thumbs up for reassurance. 

Yes, it was odd that Sana would want to be paired up with Nayeon so badly, but she wanted to carry out her plan, which came in these steps.

_1\. I get paired up with ~~the witch~~ nayeon_

_2\. I invite her over to ~~my house~~ mina’s house to work on the project_

_3\. I tell mina and nayeon i have somewhere to be_

_4\. they’re alone and theyre bored so they talk_

_5\. they become ~~best~~ friends!!!!_

Sana knew her plan had a 75-25 chance of working, and her smile was transforming into some sort of.....W? It was like •W•, but like, more evil.

At least, in Sana’s head it looked evil.

To Jihyo, it looked as if Sana was constipated—but she wouldn’t tell her girlfriend that. 

Her girlfriend was just a bit too excited at that moment. She couldn’t ruin that for her.

”Minatozaki Sana and...” Mr Yang looked in the direction of Sleeping Beauty’s twice removed cousin. “Im Nayeon.”

”YES!” Sana screamed, her desk falling down as she stood up in victory. 

“Yes?” Mumbled Nayeon, her eyes half open, looking towards Sana’s direction. “Oh her. She’s taken.”

*****  
  


Nayeon looked at the piece of paper in her hand, and then back at the house. The cycle repeated until she realised she really was at the right house, and she stepped out of the car. 

“What time should I pick you up, Miss Im?” Her driver asked, and Nayeon simply shrugged. “You’ll just call or walk home then?”

Nayeon nodded and walked off as the car drove away. 

The house looked large, _a bit too large for two people_ , Nayeon mumbled, taking a look at the overall structure of the three-story-high building with seven balconies and a large front lawn.

“Sana and Mina’s house, huh?” She nodded in approval, making her way to the door, and allowing them to notice her presence by knocking to the tune of The Pink Panther. 

“Go get it!” Sana’s high-pitched voice squeaked, and Nayeon watched as the matte black door opened slowly, to reveal the face of Myoui Mina.

Nayeon raised her hand to wave. “H—”

Then the door shut again.

”Mina, open the door you entangled octopus!” Sana yelled, and a heavy sigh could be heard from the younger girl.

The door slowly opened, and Nayeon hesitantly entered the house, which she noticed had such a cold and unwelcoming aura.

She looked around and noticed something that stood out to her.

The house decor was very minimal.

White walls, black sofas, green plants with a black ceramic pot, a grand black piano, and a single family photo of Sana and Mina’s conjoined families.

_Very Mina_. Nayeon thought to herself, as she made herself comfortable on the sofa. 

“Mitang, do you wanna stay here with us?” Sana called out. 

_Mitang? Cute nickname._

“No.” Was the short reply in Japanese ( _which Nayeon could understand, being the huge weeb she was_ ), and Sana could only sigh. 

“Let’s just begin then.” Sana glared at the glass door dividing the kitchen and the living room.

Through the two hours that Sana and Nayeon worked on their project, someone moving to and from the kitchen to the dining room made it very hard for Nayeon to concentrate.

Especially since she was in bicycle shorts.

“Let’s end it here.” Sana finally stretched her arms and smiled at the tired bunny girl. “We’ve still got a week anyways.” Dusting her jeans as she stood up, Sana looked at Mina who was cooking in the kitchen, and then back at Mina. “I’d better get going now. See you.”

Nayeon watched as Sana ran to the kitchen, hugged Mina, who wriggled her way out, and dashed out of the house.

_She left me_. 

Confused, and with no knowledge of what to do, Nayeon made her way to the chef of the household.

”What’cha cooking?” Nayeon moved next to where Mina stood. Silence filled the kitchen, as Mina continued on ignoring her. “You know, you’re making a lot of food. Can I have some?”

A slight nod.

_That’s progress_ , Nayeon smiled. 

—

During dinner, Mina and Nayeon found something they had in common.

Their love for anime.

More specifically, _your lie in april_ , and _banana fish_. 

And whilst Mina enjoyed horror and dark magical animes, Nayeon enjoyed the sappy, heartbreaking animes, which the other completely detested.

“We all knew Kaori was going to die from episode 2, so there was no reason to cry over her death in the first place!” Mina yelled, and Nayeon could only look at her in shock. 

“WE HAD EVERY REASON TO CRY! YOU’RE JUST A SOCIOPATH!”

“You mean to say I have Schizoid Personality Disorder, and no, I do not!”   
  


“I don’t know what the hell that is, but I’m sure you have it!”

”Okay think what you wanna think, but Banana Fish, that was heartbreaking!” 

“Not as heartbreaking as Your Lie In April!”

”One had fourteen-year-olds, the other had two fully grown men who could’ve spent their lives together!”

”Did you even watch the anime? They were separating because Ash felt like he was a danger to Eiji!”

”Okay, and?”

“Eiji literally got married later on to someone else, so the whole plot Banana Fish was useless!” 

“No it wasn’t!” Mina began to ramble on about how they should have ended up together, and how the writer made the script just as it was to bring tension and heartbreak.

But Nayeon wasn’t listening. 

All she could think about were the four prominent moles on Mina’s face.

_Good God, she’s gorgeous._

“Are you even hearing a word I’m saying?” Mina stopped once she saw Nayeon gawking at her.

”Kiss me.” Was all that came out of Nayeon’s mouth, shocking the both of them. “Yeah. Do that.”

”No?!” Mina laughed. “Why on earth would I—”

But she was stopped once Nayeon’s lips touched hers, and hands made their way to places where Mina never expected them to go.

Nayeon’s hands made their way around Mina’s waist, then pulling her up and carrying her to the sofa where she continued on giving kisses to Mina’s neck, trailing down Mina’s shirt.

”Can I?”

”Sure.” 

Clothes on the floor, tongues mixing, and hands going to places where both had never imagined they’d go.

_It’s just today_. Mina told herself. _Not as if this would ever happen again._


End file.
